Venetian blind headrails are often mounted to ceiling or wall structure by means of box-like brackets which overlap the ends of the headrail. Such brackets are often made of metal stampings comprising a number of parts and usually require a screwdriver or other special tool in order to disassemble or disengage the headrail from the bracket as may be required for cleaning or repair purposes.
The manner in which the bracket is to be assembled with or disassembled from a headrail or how or where a tool is to be used is often not readily observable, particularly to the layman, leading to difficulty in assembly and disassembly.
Because the bracket overlaps a portion of the headrail, it is readily observable such that in order to maintain a pleasant appearance and color coordination between the headrail and the bracket, it is necessary that the bracket be the same color as the headrail. This requires that a large inventory of brackets be maintained to accommodate the large number of colors utilized in venetian blind installations.
Further the use of box-like brackets as described above which overlap the headrail results in an unsightly gap between the ceiling and the top of the headrail when the headrail is installed.
Further difficulties with brackets as described above is that close manufacturing tolerances must be maintained in both the bracket and headrail structures to assure a tight fit between the parts to prevent objectionable rattling. This necessarily increases cost of manufacture both in the parts produced and in the cost of tool design of tools used in making the parts.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide for a headrail bracket construction which will overcome the aforementioned difficulties and which is applicable with headrails adapted for use with venetian blinds having horizontally extending slats as well as venetian blinds having vertically extending slats.